


Submission

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-13
Updated: 2008-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: The path led to blinding ecstasy, sexual nirvana, and Josh strapped himself in and prepared to enjoy the ride.





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This is just pure smut. Its for Kelly because a promise is a promise and she is one of my most favorite people in the world. While I cannot say I am that fond of the pairing, I am intrigued by the Josh that emerged while I was writing this. Oh, and let's assume Leo did not die on Election night...you will see why in a moment.  


* * *

“Oh God, oh God, ohhh! Yes, yes, yes!”

Josh Lyman loved being fucked. He loved it on top, underneath, side by side and from the back. He loved to have his ass slapped hard and his cock milked. He wanted his hair pulled and his toes to curl. There had been so many men in his life. In addition to loving sex, he loved variety. Younger, older, black, white, and brown…each notch on his bedpost had been well earned and a lot of fun. Just call him the UN of fucking. Those who knew him called him a whore. Those who knew him best had no idea how he could successfully juggle his all-encompassing political career with his voracious sexual appetite. It was quite simple; fuck the people you work with.

“Oh yeah, harder dammit, I can take it. I swear I can take it! Oh baby, mmm yeah, that’s the way I love it!”

For a while, Sam suited most of his needs. But the speechwriter always wanted love too. Love hurt. Josh cared deeply for Sam, it was hard not to. He wanted to give him what he needed but knew he could not. So he moved on. He got a kick out of John Hoynes, who liked to have his cock sucked more than Josh thought humanly possible. He got rug burn from constantly being on his knees. But he owed the former Vice-President for teaching him the pleasure of a very good spanking. Southern boys were so fucking dirty.

Toby Ziegler was a control freak, but Josh could handle it. He could also handle sex from behind. The Communications Director never wanted to see his face. He just liked to bite his earlobe and whisper the kinkiest, dirtiest shit into his ear that Josh had ever heard. He always came like a college boy when Toby was steering the ship. He took what he gave because Toby was the largest man he had ever been with, until now anyway. 

And while cock was good, big cock was better. Josh tried for years to put the moves on Charlie, he was so hot for him it nearly made him sick. But Charlie was straighter than a damn arrow and while Josh never felt guilty about getting the kid drunk a few times and sucking him off, he always yearned for more. Young, sexy, and strong, a good time would have been had by everyone. They were better as friends. Josh hated to think about what he was missing; it might drive him mad.

He and CJ even had a couple of intense nights with a bottle of Captain Morgan’s spiced rum and a strap on. She was one of the few women that made him as hot as any man did. There was a dominatrix lurking under those camisole and pumps. Josh had more fun being her dirty bitch than he would ever admit to anyone. Those really were the good old days. Now he was onto something quite different. The path led to blinding ecstasy, sexual nirvana, and Josh strapped himself in and prepared for the ride of his life.

“Oh God, fuck! I'm coming, don't stop, don’t stop…fuck me, Mr. President!”

Josh came like a geyser, and so did Matt Santos. He could hardly help the primal screams as he drove in and out of his Chief of Staff like a man on a mission. He could not get enough of Josh. He was like cocaine and the President was addicted. They tried to stay away from each other…the heat was obvious from their first encounter. While Matt thought running for President was a calling, he knew nights on the road with Josh Lyman were a kinky fantasy.

He loved to fuck him senseless. Josh could take all he had to give and more. He loved reducing the powerful Washington insider to a sobbing mess, whimpering his name and begging for release. But the thing he loved most about Josh was that he was a challenge. Josh wanted to be fucked, but he gave it good too. He could run the show and bend Matt to his will or surrender to the power of his President…it was all pleasurable for him.

He never winced or declined when the President went into his “secret” drawer. He was always horny and could get hard with a rub of his shoulders. Foreplay was optional, which worked for quick sneak attacks in that little doorway that separated their two offices. They both loved the danger, the thrill…Matt Santos met his match, and every minute they could find together was worth the risk.

“You really know how to ride me, cowboy.” Josh said, still catching his breath. He was spread eagle on his bed and the President of the United States feasted on his erect nipples. As intense as that encounter was, it was the first course in what could be quite a big meal.

“That’s how we do it in Texas, Westport.” Matt replied, biting too hard and liking the way his lover groaned. “You need to take a nap?”

“Naps are for pussies. I want you to put your mouth right there.” Josh pointed to his erect cock. “Because it’s my turn to have my fantasy.”

“Oh great…” Matt rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Are you going to call me Leo again?”

“I will call you whatever I want. And you will like it.”

Josh pushed the President’s head down in his lap. He loved running this fingers through that thick, black hair. It reminded him of being with Sam again. He might be doing just that tomorrow night or the night after. Right now he needed to focus on the matter before him; the leader of the free world submitting to his wishes. To some that might be a power trip …Josh Lyman didn’t care about power right now. 

He cared only about pleasure. Matt Santos sexy, full lips could always give him what he needed. Well, not everything. He could never be the Vice-President of the United States. Nothing ever managed to extinguish the fire in Josh’s belly for Leo McGarry. He had been the first, so many years ago and it had not happened since. Leo had been drinking back then; Josh didn’t even know if he remembered the event that changed the life of a Harvard bound high school senior. Josh wanted to get that feeling back; he needed it. He craved it all day everyday. If a man had no goal, there was little reason to play the game. And Josh Lyman planned to emerge victorious.

***


End file.
